


Bestia

by Lenna_Batwayne



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Demon Hunters, Demons, Hunters & Hunting, Hybrids, M/M, hybrid demons
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna_Batwayne/pseuds/Lenna_Batwayne
Summary: Tim mata por dinero y por ayudar a la gente. Pero cuando es mandado a cazar un tipo de monstruo jamás visto antes, se cuestiona su moral, automáticamente poniéndose en peligro.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Bestia

El Reino de Rovia y su frondoso bosque eran algo que siempre había detestado. La tierra mojada le ensuciaba las botas con cada paso que daba, haciendo que a veces deseara alejarse por completo de su misión y empezar una nueva vida. Una en la que sólo tuviera que lavar sus zapatos por pulcritud y nada más.

La montaña escarpada ya se divisaba, y unos metros más abajo vio una gran apertura oscura. Una cueva, para ser más exactos.

Los pies le dolían, pero si los cálculos que había hecho eran cierto, probablemente la bestia que había estado cazando durante semanas estaba escondida ahí.

Tim nunca había sido escéptico en ese tipo de cosas, sabía que las bestias eran reales, al contrario de muchos de los aldeanos a los que ayudaba, quienes alegaban casi siempre que todos esos “monstruos” eran causados por unas supuestas brujas del norte.

Siempre ayudaba a las aldeas más vulnerables, pero esta ocasión era diferente, porque la misma reina de Rovia lo había mandado a llamar a él.

Tim era un reconocido cazador del Sur, se había criado en Rovia y adquirido todas las habilidades necesarias para ser un soldado excelente, pero una vez terminada su educación decidió que quería algo diferente.

Sabía que en las montañas del Norte había criaturas extrañas que bajaban de sus escondites para viajar a los reinos del sur y atacarlos, había muy pocos cazadores que realmente se atrevían a interceptar a esas bestias, cada uno era perteneciente a su respectivo reino y no se metían en los asuntos de los otros.

Tim era diferente, porque él viajaba constantemente por todo el sur ayudando a sus compañeros y _mataba_ a las bestias.

A pesar de sus 22 cortos años ya había recorrido gran parte de los reinos del sur, ayudando a Reinos como el de Maufela, Brinterland e incluso el mismo Rock Enland, el más grande y próspero de todos.

Ahora estaba de vuelta en su hogar, para proteger a su gente de una bestia que sólo atacaba en las noches y había empezado a llevarse el ganado hacía aproximadamente un mes. La reina mandó a sus mejores hombres para defender al pueblo, y a la primera noche fueron terriblemente masacrados, encontrados al día siguiente con marcas de garras en sus pechos y una gigante mordida en el cuello.

Caminó hasta estar en las faldas de la montaña, acomodó su mochila sacando de ella dos picas afiladas, subió aún más su cubre bocas de tela improvisado, y empezó a escalar lentamente.

Era un día soleado, pero el joven se había preparado para cualquier percance llevando un abrigo de lana y no pasó mucho tiempo para que el calor empezara a asfixiarlo. Con movimientos bruscos retiró la tela de su boca y aceleró sus movimientos; entre más rápido acabara con esa bestia mejor.

Las picas a veces le fallaban porque no las enterraba lo suficientemente profundo, por lo que flaqueaba soltando gruñidos de frustración.

Pero después de unos minutos logró divisar el suelo de la cueva, impulsó su cuerpo hacia arriba y cayó sentado.

Se levantó, removiendo la mochila de sus hombros para guardar las picas y retirar de paso su abrigo junto con su cubre bocas, dejando al joven sólo con la camiseta negra sin mangas que siempre llevaba al cazar. Digamos que le daba suerte. Sacudió sus pantalones, apretando también los cordones de sus botas de cuero.

Finalmente, sacó su arma.

Tomó el palo de bambú rojo, apretándolo de los bordes y girándolo dos veces; Casi de inmediato dos cuchillas plateadas salieron hacia sus respectivas direcciones, Tim sabía que ese palo era especial, ya que conservaba algo de magia en él.

Un maestro japonés se lo regaló como agradecimiento por haber salvado a su hija de ser atacada por un grifo cuando ambos extranjeros llegaron de visita una vez a Brinterland. El anciano le juró que siempre habría de protegerlo del peligro.

Y hasta ahora no había fallado.

Dejó la mochila en la entrada de la cueva alejándola de la luz y acomodó el arma tras su espalda. En el arco de ese gigantesco escondite el cazador encontró que estaba empezando a crecer una especie de árbol pequeño, se acercó y con mucho cuidado escogió la rama más gruesa que pudiera tener, para proceder a arrancarla con precisión.

Sacó su fosforera y, amarrando otro pedazo de tela a la rama, consiguió una antorcha improvisada.

Empezó a caminar con seguridad, iluminando su camino mientras agudizaba cada uno de sus sentidos, siempre esperando cualquier movimiento brusco.

Escuchó como las paredes de la cueva hacían un sonido chirriante, como cuando algo afilado se pasa por ellas. Se volteó en seguida y pasó la antorcha a su mano izquierda, si algo pasaba le sería más fácil sacar su arma.

Un gruñido parecido al de un lobo erizó la piel del joven cazador y sintió como pequeñas piedras caían en su cabeza. La bestia estaba encima de él, caminando en la parte superior de la cueva. Se quedó totalmente quieto, atento a cualquier cambio en su atacante.

Vio rápidamente como su bestia saltaba al suelo de la cueva, haciendo un sonido hueco en cuanto aterrizó, volvió a gruñir, dejando que Tim finalmente viera a qué tipo de monstruosidad estaba enfrentando.

Pero lo que divisó no fue un monstruo. Por lo menos, no uno completo; Parecía un humano como él, solo que este era una especie de hibrido. Era un “chico” alto de pelo oscuro, con un mechón azul celeste cayendo en su frente, de musculatura considerable y de su espalda se extendían dos alas de murciélago acomodadas hacia abajo. Tenía una cicatriz en su cara que pesaba por encima de su ojo, que a su vez estaba cubierto por un parche negro.

Tenía unas marcas negras parecidas a heridas de garra que caían verticalmente por todo su torso, seis en cada lado para ser más exactos. Estas marcas también llegaban a su cuello.

-No te resistas tanto y me será más fácil aniquilarte, bestia- Gruñó el joven cazador corriendo en dirección a su presa. El híbrido le sonrió, dejando ver unos filudos colmillos y en cuanto Tim lanzó la primera estocada, el ala de su atacante lo lanzó contra una de las paredes de roca.

Tim se levantó con rapidez y volvió al lanzar estocadas hacia el torso de la bestia, estocadas que fueron esquivadas por sus alas, haciendo al híbrido atacar también, alargando sus extremidades para intentar picar al cazador.

El joven rodó por el suelo en cuanto vió una de las garras de su atacante acercarse a su cuello. El hibrido fue más rápido y se lanzó encima de él, inmovilizándolo con sus propias piernas.

Tim gruñó levantando el bambú para evitar que las garras de la bestia llegaran a su cara. Estuvieron forcejeando durante unos buenos minutos, hasta que el joven ganó fuerza e intercambió sus posiciones.

Inmovilizó a la bestia y levantó la pica para enterrarla en su cuello, el híbrido intentó moverse una vez más con un gruñido más grave que los anteriores y desvió el destino de la cuchilla, incrustándose en uno de sus brazos.

La bestia aulló y Tim se enterró aún más profundo, impulsándose y levantándose victorioso.

Retiró el arma para levantarla de nuevo esta vez en la dirección correcta, tomó impulso para acabar con la vida de ese monstruo, pero este volvió a gruñir de manera aguda, haciendo que su voz poco a poco se suavizara.

-N… ¡NO! ¡ESPERA!- El híbrido finalmente gritó.

Tim detuvo sus movimientos casi en seguida, la bestia aprovechó para liberarse de su agarre y arrastrarse en medio de gemidos a la pared más cercana.

El cazador no se sorprendió cuando eso ocurrió, su mente seguía procesando lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Tú… ¿Puedes hablar?- Preguntó acercándose con cautela a la bestia.

El híbrido asintió, aullando de nuevo cuando su mano contraria tapó la herida en su brazo.

–Yo… Yo era como tú –Empezó, su voz era suave, pero a la vez ronca– Tenía una vida aquí en Rovia, y una noche, por mi cumpleaños, salí a beber con unos amigos. Se nos hizo demasiado tarde y al momento de regresar a casa estaba tan ebrio y mareado que sentía que me desmayaría en la calle.

Tim terminó de acortar su distancia con la bestia y se arrodilló frente a él.

-Sabía que no aguantaría mucho –Continuó– Por lo que decidí entrar en la primera casa que encontré, forcé la cerradura y me encontré con un anciano sentado en la sala, yo sólo quería dormir y quise acostarme en el sillón pero el viejo no me dejó. Me enfurecí y empecé a atacarlo con un cuchillo, pero con lo que yo no contaba era que el anciano correría hacia un baúl y literalmente me lanzara una botella pequeña con un líquido verde al torso. Sentí como me quemaba por dentro y lo escuche recitar unas palabras en otro idioma para finalmente gritarme: “te vas a arrepentir de haberme atacado”.

Tim estaba atónito ante todo eso que la bestia le estaba contando.

– ¿Qué ocurrió entonces?– Volvió a cuestionar.

-Me desmayé, y lo siguiente que supe era que estaba en el bosque, medio desnudo y con un dolor de espalda terrible. Descubrí que estas alas me habían empezado a crecer, al igual que los colmillos, haciendo que mi boca doliera y sangrara a borbotones.

Tim por lo general siempre trataba con monstruos que no tenían razón alguna para hacer lo que hacían, por eso le parecía más sencillo acabar con sus existencias… Pero este híbrido que tenía en frente había querido razonar con él y le había implorado que no lo matara.

–¿Tienes un nombre? – Prosiguió con el interrogatorio.

–Mamá solía llamarme Jason, al igual que todos los demás, por un tiempo me olvidé de quien era –El muchacho habló con su voz quebrándose– Y sólo quería entregarme a mi naturaleza... Pero es que, no podía, no puedo hacer más daño. Sé bien que yo mismo causé mis desgracias, pero el sólo pensar en que ya maté a esos guardias me quema en lo más _profundo._

 _“Entonces realmente no quiere hacer daño”,_ Pensó en seguida _“Sólo tiene hambre”_.

La bestia sonrió por un segundo, para proceder a tomar a Tim por la nuca y acercar su rostro bruscamente al del cazador. El joven en seguida se alteró y tomó la lanza en caso de que todo fuera una trampa.

–Tú… Realmente quieres ayudarme, ¿No es así? – Ahora fue el híbrido el que preguntó.

–Si me dejas hacerlo puedo buscar una forma de acabar con tu martirio– Intentó sonar tranquilo.

Jason apretó un poco la nuca del cazador, arrancándole en leve gemido de dolor, otro movimiento así y Tim no dudaría en matarlo.

–Entonces, ayúdame –Murmuró enterrando sus garras– No puedo seguir conteniéndome mucho, si sigues mirándome así _voy a comerte todo_ , así que por favor, hazlo.

Soltó bruscamente a Tim, haciendo al castaño caer sentado. Llevó las manos a su cuello, viendo las gotas de sangre que salían de su nueva herida.

Jason se levantó, extendiendo sus alas y tomando a Tim por la cintura, el cazador no tuvo más opción que aferrarse a los hombros de la bestia. Esta tomó impulso y se estampó contra la fría roca, haciendo que su acompañante volviera a gemir.

Le hizo abrir paso entre sus piernas, logrando que ambos cuerpos quedaran totalmente juntos. Toda la presión la estaba ejerciendo su brazo sano que se aferraba a la cintura del joven mientras su otro brazo estaba suelto y relajado, la herida seguía roja y manchada por la sangre. Jason sólo tenía su atención puesta en su acompañante, ya se curaría con su propia saliva.

El cazador había empezado a asustarse con los cambios de humor del híbrido, incluso se cuestionaba si estaba bien emocionalmente. Pero realmente no podía preocuparse por eso ahora, su rostro y el de Jason volvieron a juntarse, y el joven encontró un increíble verde en el único ojo de la bestia, sus labios eran rosados y carnosos... El chico era realmente una maravilla, obviando el hecho de que estaba matando por comida, no estaba para nada mal. Lo único que podía escucharse era el aleteo fuerte de sus extremidades, sólo se dedicaban a mirarse, y Tim había empezado a perderse en la belleza etérea de su atacante.

"Concentrate, ¡idiota!", Su parte racional regañó haciendo que Tim moviera la cabeza repetidamente.

– ¡Bájame! ¡Ahora! –Exigió– Te ayudaré, pero si sigues haciendo esto voy a estampar mi lanza tan profundo que morirás en segundos.

La bestia soltó una risa, mostrando sus colmillos filudos.

Tim frunció el ceño ante ese gesto. Forcejeó entre los brazos de su captor intentando liberarse. Sabía que si lo hacía caería muy fuerte en el suelo dado que estaban bastantes metros arriba, pero no le importaba. Con tal de salir de ahí, correría cualquier riesgo.

–Te veré mañana, aquí mismo. Encuentra una manera de liberarme de esto y te lo recompensaré.

–De acuerdo, ahora sólo…

Tim no pudo terminar su oración, porque lo único que sintió después fue un dolor punzante en su cuello, seguido de unas descargas de placer que le hicieron gemir de manera aguda.

_El maldito se había atrevido a morderle el cuello._

El cazador jadeó con fuerza, ese placer no lo había experimentado nunca y quería más, mucho más. Una parte de él le gritaba que zafara utilizando un de las muchas maniobras que conocía en caso de que una situación así se presentara… Pero la otra simplemente no podía, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba sumido en ese extraño placer combinado con el dolor de los colmillos de la bestia encajados con fuerza.

El híbrido finalmente retiró su boca, lamiendo en seguida la herida en el cuello del joven, quien tenía la respiración errática y su garganta picaba.

-Ya te dije lo que haremos, ahora vete, _Timmy_.

Ni siquiera pudo protestar ante lo que había escuchado, si fuera otra situación hubiese demandado que le dijera por qué sabía su nombre, pero estaba ido, sabía que había perdido sangre y se sentía mareado.

Su cuerpo se sintió colapsar en los brazos de su captor, su cabeza empezó a doler de manera aguda y seguía sintiendo las descargas de placer abrumador acumulándose en su entrepierna.

Finalmente, todo se volvió negro.

\-----

Despertó a las horas, con un dolor de cabeza punzante y la herida del cuello escociéndole. El cazador jadeó levantándose y dándose cuenta de que estaba recostado contra un roble, con todas sus pertenencias a un costado. Suspiró recostando la cabeza contra la madera.

No podía regresar así al pueblo, estaba hecho un desastre. Así que se las arreglaría para dormir y volver en la mañana a encontrarse con Jason.


End file.
